Drunken Master
Skill Tree Bottom's Up *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 0 *Cooldown: None * Duration: 4 turns *Description: The Monk takes alcohol and becomes more resistant to the Physical Drive penalty that being Drunk inflicts. *Effect: The Monk takes an alcoholic beverage in order to get Drunk. While Drunk, the Monk gets a penalty of Physical Drive power * (3.5 - 0.5 per additional Rank). The Monk is required 4 drinks to get Drunk and each drink will reset the alcool duration to 4 turns. Bottom's Up cannot be used when the Monk is already Drunk. Lightweight * Maximum Rank: 3 * Requirement: Bottom's Up (1) * Type: Passive * Description: The Monk becomes less resistant to the effect of alcohol. * Effect: Lowers the number of drinks required to become Drunk by 1 per Rank. Dizzy Steps *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Bottom's Up (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Monk increases their Dodge rate while being Drunk. *Effect: While under the effect of Drunk, the Monk's Dodge rate is increased by 2% per Rank. Oblivious to Pain *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Bottom's Up (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Monk increases their Defense rate while being Drunk. *Effect: While under the effect of Drunk, the Monk's Defense is increased by 5 or 10% per Rank, whichever is higher. Keg Master *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Lightweight (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increases the number of turns the Monk stays Drunk but the Monk has a low percentage of getting sick each turn after the 4th one. *Effect: When the Monk is about to get sober again, Key Master grants 15% chance + 10% per additional Rank to instantly sip in a new bottle and stay Drunk for another turn. Each successive turn, the next probability decrease by 10%. Each additional turn gained this way gives 5% to get sick when the Monk becomes sober again. Upon being sick, the Monk will skip their current turn completely. Unpredictable Blow *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Lightweight (3) *Type: Passive * Phase: Counter Phase *Description: Whenever the Monk dodges an attack successfully, their movement is so unpredictable that they counter at the same time. *Effect: When a successful Dodge occurs under the effect of Drunk against a melee attack, the Monk have 45% chance + 5% per additional Rank to Counter with a basic attack. Tipsy *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Dizzy Steps (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown : None * Range: 1.5 cells *Description: The Monk accidentally push an ally away from an attack or push any foe that is about to hit an ally. *Effect: When an ally is about to get hit and the Monk is within reach from one of the engaged character, they will push them forward, granting the Ally an improved Dodge rate of 10% per Rank against the attack. The foe can only be pushed away if they are not using any Area of Effect skills. Requires to be Drunk to use. Drunken Slur *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Oblivious to Pain (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None *Description: The Monk starts to sing an unintelligible song that increase Threat from foes or increase morale to an allies. *Effect: Drunken Slur is an Area of Effect of 7 by 7 cells having the Monk as its center. Within reach, every foe will increase their Threat towards the Monk by 1 per Rank while every ally will receive Courage, which increase their Tenacity by 1% per Rank for 3 turns. Requires to be Drunk to use. Molotov Cocktail *Maximum Rank: 2 *Requirement: Drunken Master Tree (15) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Monk can create bombs out of alcohol bottles that they are carrying and throw them onto foes. *Effect: Each Molotov Cocktail inflicts damage equivalent to Physical Drive * (1d12 per Rank). While under the effect of Drunk, creating and throwing a Molotov Cocktail can be done both in the Instant Phase instead.